lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna and The Phantom of The Megaplex
Story The Berry High Performance Troupe was wrapping up the Weather Storm dance routine, "Take 15 everyone!" shouted Ezra as everyone took a break. Donna and Samantha were chatting when Wade came in with a paper, "Midnight Mayhem: Premiering at The Megaplex Theater in Pittsburgh, Pa?" Donna asked, "What's that all about?" "I have an old friend back in Pittsburgh" Wade explained, "Her brother works at The Megaplex Theater. She wants us to come to the premiere of the movie." "Is there anyone you like to invite," "I was thinking about you 2, Emma, Toshiro, Helen, Bram, and Zhou" "OKAY!" both girls said. A few hours later, they were riding in Helen's postal truck. Bram came up to his sister, "Why do you have to bring me along?" Bram asked. "I wasn't just gonna leave you alone and go, "Eep" at every phone ring now would I?" Helen asked. "I miss my Simon" Bram frowned, "No worries, Baby Bram" Helen said, "You'll see him again." "Hey Wade" Karen shouted as she gave her old friend a hug,"And these must be your new friends from Rosewood." They greeted each other one by one to Karen and then they walked into the theater. Karen introduced them to Rick Leary, who organizes everything, Terri Totora, who loves scary movies, Hilary Horan, a granny figure, Shawn MacGibbon, the senior manager who's always worried about his job, Mark Jefferies, a constant question asker, Lacy Ling, a quick and quirky member, and Wolfgang, "Wolf" Nedermeyer, owner of the megaplex. "Pete loves spending most of his time there." Karen explained, "Rumors say that it was haunted by a phantom called, "The Phantom of The Megaplex" someone was trapped while the old Megaplex was being built by the new one in the 80s." "Watch it, Deary" shouted an old man, "You'll hit his head." "Does he work here?" Toshiro asked. "Nah" Karen answered, "That's Movie Mason, but he thinks he works here due to his old age. His family built this place back in the 1920s. Hasn't felt the same since the 80s, but we're all totally happy to see him." "Nothing wrong with keeping family traditions alive," Donna replied. Everyone was getting ready for the premiere of the new movie, "Midnight Mayhem" which will premiere at The Megaplex Theater. "I've never been to a movie premiere before," Emma said. "Then this will be your first," Karen replied as she saw 2 boys coming along "Those are my brothers," Karen explained, "Pete" and "Bryan" Our mom is making us go to the theater while she goes on her date with her boyfriend George" "Hey, Wade," Pete said, "Haven't seen you in a long time." "Good to see you too," Wade replied, "I'm bored" Zhou shouted, "I'm going to sneak into a movie." He went into a theater that said, "Quantum Flash: A Space Wars story." He always loved the Space Wars movies, so he decided to go in. Inside, things got dark Then out of nowhere, small fake meteorites pelted him, which made him escape. Character Donna Solo Wade Watts Samantha Cooke Ezra Fritz(Minor Apperance) Emma Hawkings Toshiro Akihide Helen Harris Bram Harris Shou Karen(Only Apperance) Pete(Only Apperance) Bryan(Only Apperance) Rick Leary(Only Apperance) Terri Totora(Only Apperance) Hilary Horan(Only Apperance) Shawn MacGibbon(Only Apperance) Mark Jefferies(Only Apperance) Lacy Ling(Only Apperance) Wolfgang, "Wolf" Nedermeyer(Only Apperance) Movie Mason(Only Apperance) Notes/TriviaCategory:Stories set in Rosewood Category:Stories set in Pennslvania Category:Mystery Stories